Binding Blade: Starlight (Game)
Binding Blade: Starlight is the first game in the Binding Blade series, developed and published by Fireball Studios. It takes place around Ustrurg. It stars Eden, the protagonist who becomes the king of Starlight Kingdom. The Game is set to release on September 6th, 2019 and is playable here https://gamejolt.com/games/binding_blade_starlight/437606. Development Pre-Production *'August 21st 2018': Most of the content has been added in with collisions, camera angles and Eden's overworld sprite being completed. *'August 27th, 2018': Anna's sprites completed and programmed into the game. Cassius's sprites are in development. The Textbox has been added in. *'September 6th, 2018': Cassius's sprites completed and programmed into the game. Joel's sprites are in development. *'December 1st, 2018': Joel's sprites completed. Bride's sprites in development. *'December 13th, 2018': Bride's sprites completed. Ally and Enemy Unit's sprites in development. *'May 30th, 2019': Ally and Enemy Unit completed and programmed. Eden's Battle Sprites are in Development. *'May 31st, 2019': Eden's Battle Sprites have been Completed. Yormita's sprites in development. *'June 1st, 2019': Yormita completed and programmed. Niiro's sprites in development. *'June 8th, 2019': Niiro completed and programmed. Villager Male and female completed and programmed. *'June 13th, 2019': Hardin's sprites in development. *'June 14th, 2019': Hardin completed and programmed. Barst's sprites in development. *'June 15th, 2019': Barst completed and programmed. Minerva's sprites in development. *'June 20th, 2019': Minerva completed and programmed. Kuraku Knight's overworld version completed and programmed. Erin's sprites in development. *'June 24th, 2019': Erin completed and programmed. *'June 25th, 2019': Linus' sprites in development. *'June 28th, 2019': Linus completed and programmed. Production *'June 28th, 2019': Disclaimer, Fireball Intro and Title Screen Added in. *'June 29th, 2019': Dialogue Testing Complete. *'Chapter 1': **'July 2nd, 2019': Prologue, Cutscene 1, Chapter 1 Title and Cutscene 2 Completed and added in. Ustrurg Levels in Development. **'July 5th, 2019': Background Characters: Hazel, Keith, Florina, Indigo and Randy has been added in. **'July 10th, 2019': Background Characters: Tyroth, Edwy and Saegifu has been added in. **'July 11th, 2019': Background Characters: Cesar, Dunstan, Baron, Ragnya and Glace has been added in. Cutscene 3 Completed. More Levels Completed in Chapter 1. **'July 13th, 2019': Background Characters: Angus and Gregory has been added in. Chapter 1 is officially finished. *'Chapter 2': **'July 13th, 2019': Raggeddune Levels in Development. Elmer's Overworld Sprite Completed and Battle Sprite In Development. **'July 15th, 2019': Elmer's Battle Sprites completed and programmed. **'July 17th, 2019': Cutscene 4 Completed. Elmer's Boss Fight Completed. **'July 18th, 2019': Cutscene 5 Completed. More Levels added in. **'July 19th, 2019': Background Characters: Belle, Luther and Essie added in the game. Raggeddune levels completed. Free Woodland Levels in Development. **'July 23rd, 2019': More Levels added in the Free Woodland Area. Cutscene 6 Completed. **'July 26th, 2019': Background Characters: Camacho, Kara, Dexter and Zak added in the game. Chapter 2 Concludes. *'Chapter 3': **'July 31st, 2019': Background Characters: Tiken, Zeisan, Rethes and Nurvat added in the game. Tobias' Overworld Sprite added in. Tobias' Battle sprites are in development. Background Characters are finished. **'August 2nd, 2019': Cutscene 7 Completed. All Chapters revealed to be 6 overall for the game. Tobias completed and programmed and Boss Fight completed too. **'August 5th, 2019': Cutscene 8 Completed. Chapter 3 has been completed. *'Chapter 4': **'August 5th, 2019': Chapter 4 Levels in Development. **'August 7th, 2019': More Levels added in Chapter 4. Farhan's Overworld Sprite added in. Farhan's battle sprites in development. **'August 11th, 2019': Cutscene 9 Completed. Farhan's Boss Fight completed. Production ends entering Post-Production. Post-Production **'August 14th, 2019': Cutscene 10 Completed. Chapter 4 Completed. *'Chapter 5': **'August 14th, 2019': Levels of Chapter 5 in Development. **'August 15th, 2019': 3 Levels in Chapter 5 added in. Solomon's Overworld sprite added in. All Dialogue Mugshots are finished. All Overworld Sprites are finished. **'August 19th, 2019': Cutscene 11 Completed. Solomon's Boss Fight Completed. **'August 23rd, 2019': Chapter 5 Completed. *'Chapter 6': **'August 23rd, 2019': All Levels added in the game and completed. **'August 25th, 2019': Cutscene 12 Completed. Kuraku Knight's Battle Sprites in Development. **'August 29th, 2019': Kuraku Knight completed and programmed for the boss fight. All Bosses have been completed and programmed into the game. Kuraku Knight first boss fight phase complete. Eden's Binding Blade sprites completed. All Levels and Boss Fights have been completed as well as All Characters who are playable have been complete. **'August 31st, 2019': Cutscene 14 Completed. All Cutscenes completed. Ending added. The Game is finally complete! Release *'September 6th, 2019': The Game has been released. Setting The game takes place on the fictional continent of Ustrurg. Following the story of Eden, the prince of Starlight Kingdom, it depicts his quest across the continent to raise a resistance army to combat against Kuraku Knight and his empire, and to find the lost sword Binding Blade in order to follow his path to victory and slay Kuraku Knight for his betrayal. There are several nations: *'Ustrurg:' Known as the Starlight Kingdom, and shares the same name with the continent. It was founded by Asce when he and his army arrived in an open field to create a society there. *'Starlight Kingdom:' A kingdom of knights, founded by the Hero Asce. Eden hails from this kingdom as his home along with Cassius, Anna, Bride and Erin. *'Raggeddune:' A kingdom taking place in the Wild West themed setting and is the home of Joel. *'Free Woodland:' A forest where mythical creatures live in. Linus hails from this Forest. *'Kestreyze:' A kingdom to where Dragon hybrids live in. Yormita lives in this Kingdom. *'Kinecardine:' A kingdom where alot of food and crops grow around by themselves. This kingdom is said to be the wealthiest of them all. Niiro, Hardin, Barst and Minerva live in this kingdom. *'Kuraku Knight's Castle:' The final location of Ustrurg as it appears after Kinecardine. Kuraku Knight resides there. Gameplay The Gameplay is a hybrid between a Action Adventure and RPG Game as mostly in the Overworld games, the player can attack enemy units which appears to be many of them around making the game play similar to the Dynasty Warriors series. When a boss fight is activated, it will turn into a Action Adventure type of Fighting Game where the player solely playing Eden against the bosses he goes through. Eden has three attacks and a counterattack that can activate when hit. Characters See Main Article: List of characters in Binding Blade: Starlight (Game). Chapters See Main Article: List of chapters in Binding Blade: Starlight (Game). Classes See Main Article: List of Classes in Binding Blade: Starlight (Game). Trivia * A special mechanic for the game is that background characters can be talked if pressing either the P, L, M or Space Bar at them and a textbox will appear. Hit Enter multiple times if you need to remove the message. References Category:GameJolt Games